One Call
by GlambertGleeSA
Summary: Set after the events of 'Sadie Hawkins'. Blaine doubts his friendship with any of the Warblers after their cheating, but one starts anew after receiving a phone call. Seblaine. Spoilers for 4x11


**Untitled Fic**

**Inspired by 'Sadie Hawkins' **

**Enjoy =)**

His phone had been ringing nonstop all night.

First it was Tina, then Sam, then Trent, and an unknown number he was sure was from Hunter Clarington. The entire week stressed Blaine out and he was just glad to take a rest from it all. They had yet to say anything to officials about the Warblers' cheating, which was probably why Sam was ringing him at 1 A.M.

Blaine tried to deny his old friends' cheating, but hearing it first-hand from Trent left him no choice other than to do something about it. Upon hearing his friend's testimony Blaine felt his heart sink in chest. _If only he had transferred… He could have kept them from doing this. The Warblers' reputation could be saved._ He was almost tempted to do nothing about it. Even if they did tell and the Warblers did get disqualified, New Directions would not enter the competition for Regionals. The Mennonite school would. No one with talent would progress. And who would he be to betray his friends? The very people who saved him.

The ringing slowed down as the night turned to morning, but Blaine still could not sleep. Almost an hour after the last call his phone vibrated once more. _Dammit Sam. _He picked it up anyway, getting ready to yell at his friend when he noticed the caller ID was different.

"So much for turning over a new leaf," he hissed into the phone without a greeting.

"Slow your roll killer," Sebastian's smooth voice breathed into the phone. Blaine wouldn't admit it but it was nice to hear his voice again. Anything but Sam's. Anything to keep his mind off his very straight friend he was fawning after. "I called you about that."

"To ask me not to tell?" He was tempted to hang up but for some reason kept the receiver to his ear.

"No." Both ends fell silent, the ring of quietness the only noise. "If you want to go ahead. I just wanted to tell you that I had nothing to do with it. I never took the drugs."

"You expect me to believe that," Blaine scoffed. Sebastian did not reply but Blaine could see his face in his mind's eye. He was probably sitting in his dorm room, phone to his ear with a smirk on his face. Anything to get Blaine on his good side. _That sounds like sexual innuendo._

"I honestly don't. But when have I ever lied to you?" He was right. Sebastian never lied to him. He never led him on or acted like he had any other motive for being his friend. He was one of the most honest people Blaine knew, which was probably a bad thing. "I told Hunter I'd inject the steroids myself, that I was allergic to certain needles and didn't want him stabbing me in the wrong place. Though I wouldn't mind showing him my _assets._" Blaine laughed into the phone; he could hear Sebastian's mocking smirk in his voice.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I worked out a lot so he thought the steroids were working. He still doesn't know that I wasn't a part of it."

"Why would you not cheat?" _You're already amazing_. Blaine froze, afraid he had said his thought out loud but was pleased when Sebastian didn't respond flirtingly.

"I'm gonna sound like an idiot," the other boy said under his breath. "I didn't abstain for any moral reason. I mean I know I'm better than your entire glee club without the drugs, but that's not why." Blaine kept quiet. "I did it so you would know I was changed." Sebastian's voice dropped to an honest whisper, the phone shaking in his hand. He was wincing at how cheesy he sounded, but Blaine liked cheesy. It would have to do.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Blaine, I-I really care about you. I want us to be friends and I'm not going to jeopardize that for a show choir dictator."

"Well I believe you." A few months ago he would have thought the entire plan Sebastian's idea but he knew better now. No one like Sebastian talked to someone with their guard down unless they really meant it. Maybe he was changing.

"Good," Sebastian breathed. "I really miss you Blaine." No sound came from the other line. He put his head in his hands and hoped he didn't come across too forwardly. This was supposed to be slow.

"You know, I miss you, too, Sebastian, as odd as that sounds. I miss there being someone in my life that understood me. I haven't had that in while." The words were forming on his lips and came out before they were thought. "And I'm helplessly in love with a straight guy." Blaine heard a laugh on the other end.

"Okay, buddy, how about you meet me at the Lima Bean and we'll deal with your unrequited love." _Our unrequited love_. "And maybe we can start this whole thing over. Sunday?"

"Sure. But I hear the lattes taste like pencils," Blaine responded with a smile.

"Then you can meet me there and I'll have your coffee ready. No latte, no splenda."

"You remember my coffee order?" Blaine vaguely remembered being asked the same question but that was just a distant memory. This was something new, he could feel it.

"Always," Sebastian replied before saying goodbye and hanging up. He didn't know what his future held. It all depended on whether or not Blaine spoke up. He and the guys could lose any chance of scholarships and the Dalton name would be forever ruined. But that was not his problem. His problem was a curly haired boy with a bright smile and an angelic aura about him who gave a damn. He gave a damn about _Sebastian_ and that was enough.


End file.
